ssb6fandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
Here is the list of spirits in Super Smash Bros. 6 Universe, As Spirit-Summon-Enhanced spirits is five of spirits Summon and World of Light 2. List of Spirits Super Mario *Mario *Dr. Mario *Tanooki Mario *Golf Tour Mario *Safari Mario *Paint Mario *Paper Mario *Bee Mario *Boomerang Mario *Gold Brick Mario *Propeller Block Mario *Builder Mario *Wedding Mario *Skeleton Mario *Luigi *Dr. Luigi *Mr. L *Builder Luigi *Gooigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wedding Peach *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Wedding Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Iggy *Wendy *Lemmy *Roy (Super Mario Bros.) *Larry *Ludwig *Morton *Toad *Toadette *Captain Toad *Captain Toadette *Rosalina and Luma *Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha *Geno *Prince Peasley *Plum *Waluigi *MC Ballyhoo *Tumble *Tatanga *Wart *Birdo *Fawful *Wanda *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Star *Super Leaf *Fire Mario *Raccoon Mario *Metal Mario *Cat Mario *Cat Luigi *Cat Peach *Meowser *Boo Mario *Propeller Mario *Ice Mario *Rock Mario *Gold Mario *Fox Luigi *Flying Squirrel Toad *Cat Toad *Toadsworth *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Lakitu and Spiny *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Pipes (Super Mario) *Shy Guy *Dry Bones *Pidgit *Phanto *Mouser *Boo *King Boo *Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Angry Sun *Nipper Plant *Boom Boom *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Hothead *King Totomesu *Dragonzamasu *Hiyoihoi *Biokinton *Sky Pop *Marine Pop *Super Ball *Bobshell Koopa *Bunbun *Gao *Mekabon *Tokotoko *Batadon *Pionpi *Roketon *Monty Mole *Chargin' Chuck *Wiggler *Mechakoopa *Nabbit *Big Urchin *King Bob-omb *Shine Sprite *F.L.U.D.D *Piantas *Shadow Mario *Luma *Hungry Luma *Honey Queen *Lubba *Starship Mario *Sprixie Princesses *Plessie *Wingo *Draggadon *Flaptor *Mummy-Me *Super Pickax *Super Gem *Cappy *Cappy (Wedding) *Pauline *The Odyssey *Goo-Goo Buggy *Barrel Train *Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi *B Dasher *Standard Kart *Standard Kart S *Standard Bike *Cheep Charger *Mach 8 *Biddybuggy *Badwagon *City Tripper *Master Cycle *Vehicles *Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Kammy Koopa *Tubba Blubba *Crystal King *Vivian *Shadow Queen *Admiral Bobbery *Doopliss *Mini-Yoshi *Ms. Mowz *Hooktail *Cortez *O' Chuck *Rawk Hawk *Dimentio *Count Bleck *Sir Grodus *Lord Crump *Tippi *Kersti *Huey *Mallow *Chancellor *Mack (Super Mario RPG) *Toadofsky *Gaz *Bowyer *Boshi *Punchinello *Booster *Yardvoick *Jonathan Jones *Axem Rangers *Blade *Exor *Smithy *Popple *Cackletta *Princess Shroob *Shroob *Starlow *Broque Monsieur *Dreambert *Antasma *Papercraft Mario *Sidestepper *Shellcrepper *Freezie *Foreman Spike *Eggplant Man *Mario Clash *Candy (Mario Party 8) *Monsters *Viruses *Dr. Peach *Nurse Peach *Dr. Toad *Dr. Bowser *Flies and Hand *Bucket Mario *Charlie *Sonny *Harry (Mario Golf) *Maple *Kid *Sherry *Joe *Azalea *Putts *Grace *Tiny *Gene Yuss *Neil *Ella *Alex (Mario Tennis) *Nina *Harry (Mario Tennis) *Kate *Clay *Ace *The Great Fairy of Victory *Music Keys *Lucien *Professor Elvin Gadd *Poltergust 5000 *Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion) *Polterpup *Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion 3) *Perry *Mario (Super Mario Strikers) *Waluigi (Super Mario Strikers) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Strikers) *Mini-Mario *Mini-Mario and Hammers *Rabbid Mario *Rabbid Luigi *Rabbid Peach *Rabbid Yoshi *Rabbid Kong *Mario (Mario Tennis Aces) *Luigi (Mario Tennis Aces) *Peach (Mario Tennis Aces) *Daisy (Mario Tennis Aces) *Dice Block *River Survival *Golden Dash Mushroom *Peachette Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Tiki Tong *Kalimba *T.T. *Donkey Kong and Lady *Donkey Kong Jr. *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Swanky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Kiddy Kong *Kiddy Kong & Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Rambi *Enguarde *Squawks *Expresso *Winky (Donkey Kong) *Squitter *Rattly *Ellie *Professor Chops *Kritter *Zinger *Master Necky *Klaptrap *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Blast-o-Matic *Maraca Gang *Gong-Oh *Banjo Bottom *Wacky Pipes *Xylobone *Cordian *Lord Fredrik *Kip *Kalypso *Donkey Kong & Bongos *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Tiptup *Pipsy *Bumper *Timber *Krunch *Drumstick *Tricky (Donkey Kong Racing) *Bluey *Bubbler *Smokey *Wizpig *Taj The Legend of Zelda *Link *Link (Tunic of the Wild) *Link (Trainee Tunic) *Young Link *Toon Link *Linkle *Engineer Link *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Toon Zelda *Princess Hilda (A Link Between Worlds) *Ganondorf *Toon Ganondorf *Impa *Wolf Link *Skull Kid *Skull Kid (Unmasked) *Ghirahim *Vaati *Zant *Demise *Ravio *Lana *Volga *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Dark Link *Octorok *Moblin *Tektite *Like Like *Darknut *Fairy Bottle *Agahnim *Cucco *Marin *Wind Fish *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Young Zelda *Zelda (Ocarina of Time) *Ganon *Saria *Impa (Ocarina of Time) *Kaepora Gaebora *Malon *Epona *Goron *Darunia *Zora *Ruto *Great Fairy *Koume and Kotake *Twinrova *ReDead *Deku Link *Zora Link *Goron Link *Fierce Deity Link *Majora's Mask *Moon *Happy Mask Salesman *Kafei *Postman *Din *Nayru *Farore *Ralph *Ricky *Dimitri (Oracle of Seasons) *Moosh *Link (Twilight Princess) *Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Beast Ganon *Midna *Twili Midna *Zant (Unmasked) *Agitha *King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo *Link (Skyward Sword) *Zelda (Skyward Sword) *Fi *The Imprisoned *Loftwing *Groose *Wall-Merged Link *Link (A Link Between Worlds) *Yuga *Zelda (Breath of the Wild) *Mipha *Daruk *Revali *Urbosa *Calamity Ganon *Bokoblin *Guardian *Master Kohga *Tetra *King of Red Lions *King of Hyrule *Aryll *Medli *Valoo *Beedle *Fishman *Vaati (2nd Form) *Ezlo *Minish *Linebeck *Phantom *Zelda (Spirit Tracks) *Alfonzo & Engineer Link *Byrne *Totem Link *Madame Couture *Link (Hyrule Warriors) *Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) *Sheik (Hyrule Warriors) *Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors) *Impa (Hyrule Warriors) *Cia *Wizzro *Link (Link's Awakening) *Owl Metroid *Samus *Samus (Unmasked) *Dark Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Sylux *Trace *Anthony Higgs *Mech *Spire *Gravity Suit *Fusion Suit *Phazon Suit *Dark Suit *Light Suit *Young Samus *Geemer *Chozo Statue *Metroid *Mother Brain *Mother Brain (2nd Form) *Gunship *Queen Metroid *Zebesian *Kraid *Phantoon *SA-X *X Parasite *Nightmare (Metroid) *Ridley (Classic) *Mecha Ridley *Adam Malkovich *Madeline Bergman *Little Birdie *FG II-Graham *Diggernaut *Omega Ridley *Parasite Queen *Rundas *Metroid Prime Monster *U-Mos *Kanden *Noxus *Weavel *Gandrayda *Green Mech *Red Mech *Yellow Mech Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi (Yoshi's Crafted World) *Yarn Yoshi *Kamek *Baby Mario Bros. *Spirit Who Loves Surprises *Poochy *Yarn Poochy *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light-Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Mario (Superstar Mario) *Baby Peach *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Wario *Stork *Toadies *Crazee Dayzee *Tap-Tap *Bandit *Slugger and Green Glove *Little Mouser *Grim Leecher *Roger the Potted Ghost *Naval Piranha *Burt the Bashful *Raphael the Raven *Yoshi (Yoshi's Story) *Super Happy Tree *Pak E. Derm *Blargg *Don Bongo *Yoshi Takes Lyric Ball *Ship Yoshi *Balloon Yoshi *Ball Yoshi *Boat Yoshi *Hongo *Spirit of Cuteness *Spirit of Greed *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Kindness *Spirit of Fright *Spirit of Speed *Mega Eggdozer *Ukiki *Fly Guy *Yoshi's Cookie Kirby *Kirby *Yarn Kirby *Meta Knight *Meta Knight (Unmasked) *Dark Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Morpho Knight *King Dedede *Masked Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Sailor Dee *Rick *Marx *Marx (2nd/True Form) *Gooey *Adeleine *Evil Adeleine *Daroach *Dark Daroach *Dark Matter *Prince Fluff *Magolor *Elline *Warp Star *Star Rod *Ultra Sword *Robobot Armor *Halberd *Dragoon *Hydra *Kine *Coo *Nago *Pitch *ChuChu *Zero *Zero (True Form) *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Nightmare's Power Orb *Nightmare Wizard *Dark Matter (2nd Form) *Gryll *Dyna Blade *Heavy Lobster *Ribbon *Moley *Dark Mind *Landia *Lor Starcutter *Taranza *Queen Sectonia *Kirby Printer *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters *Hyness *Void Termina *Void Termina (2nd Form) *Gem Apple *Power Tablet *Miracle Fruit *Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Gordo *Scarfy *Angry Scarfy *Rocky (Kirby) *Wheelie *Bomber *Bugzzy *Bonkers *Mr. Frosty *Meta-Knights *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Plasma Wisp *Tac *Chef Kawasaki *Knuckle Joe *Paint Roller *Iron Mam *Nruff *Wapod *Brobo *Yin-Yarn *Mega Yin-Yarn *Dom Woole, Chaise Woole and Loomis Woole *Uniclod *Zeke (Kirby) *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Maria (Kirby) *Metamortex Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Fox McCloud (Melee) *Fox McCloud (Assault) *Fox McCloud (Dinosaur Planet) *James McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Falco Lombardi (Assault) *Wolf O' Donnell *Krystal *Krystal (Dinosaur Planet) *Leon Powalski *Andross (Star Fox 64/Star Fox 64 3D) *Marcus McCloud *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *ROB 64 *Arwing *Great Fox *Landmaster *Walker (Star Fox) *Gyrowing *Pigma Dengar *Andrew Oikonny *Panther Caroso *Wolfen *Andross *Andross (True Form) *Aparoid *Aparoid Queen *General Pepper *Tricky (Star Fox) *Blue-Marine *Beltino Toad *Fox McCloud (Command) *Falco Lombardi (Command) *Krystal (Command) *Dash Bowman *Lucy Hare *Amanda *Bill Grey *Katt Monroe *Hi Ho *A.T.K. Unit *Nabbot *Big-G *Infernal Joker *AegisCam *Re:Bot Pokémon *Pikachu *Santa Pikachu *Pikachu Libre *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Mega Mewtwo Y *Mega Mewtwo X *Lucario *Mega Lucario *Pokémon Trainer (Male) *Pokémon Trainer (Female) *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Greninja *Ash-Greninja *Incineroar *Sceptile *Zoroark *Gardevoir *Snivy *Serperior *Wes *Espeon *Umbreon *Eevee *Plushe and Minun *Weavile *Hawlucha *Deoxys (Normal Forme) *Deoxys (Attack Forme) *Deoxys (Defense Forme) *Deoxys (Speed Forme) *Scizor *May (Pokémon) *Blaziken *Mudkip *Grovyle *Piplup *Decidueye *Gengar *Victini *Jolteon *Machomp *Grunts *Bulbasaur *Venusaur *Mega Venusaur *Charmander *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Blastoise *Mega Blastoise *Metapod *Pidgey *Arbok *Alolan Raichu *Sandshrew *Clefairy *Vulpix *Alolan Vulpix *Dugtrio *Meowth *Psyduck *Arcanine *Geodude *Rapidash *Slowpoke *Farfetch'd *Gastly *Haunter *Electrode *Exeggutor *Alolan Exeggutor *Cubone *Hitmonlee *Weezing *Chansey *Kangaskhan *Mega Kangaskhan *Goldeen *Staryu *Pinsir *Tauros *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Vaporeon *Flareon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Sylveon *Porygon *Munchlax *Snorlax *Articuno, Zapdos, & Moltres *Dragonite *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Ampharos *Bellossom *Marill *Sudowoodo *Wooper *Unown *Wobbuffett *Steelix *Heracross *Skarmory *Houndoom *Smeargle *Miltank *Raikou, Entei, & Suicune *Tyranitar *Lugia *Ho-oh *Celebi *Shedinja *Flygon *Milotic *Absol *Salamence *Metagross *Latias & Latios *Kyogre *Primal Kyogre *Groudon *Primal Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Garchomp *Abomasnow *Rotom *Uxie, Mesprit & Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Regigigas *Giratina (Altered Forme) *Giratina (Origin Forme) *Cresselia *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin (Land Forme) *Shaymin (Sky Forme) *Arceus *Oshawott *Tepig *Emboar *Chandelure *Hydreigon *Cobalion, Terrakion, & Virizion *Tornadus (Incarnate Forme) *Thundurus (Incarnate Forme) *Reshiram *Zekrom *Landorus (Therian Forme) *Kyurem *Kyurem (Black Kyurem) *Kyurem (White Kyurem) *Keldeo (Ordinary Forme) *Keldeo (Resolute Forme) *Meloetta (Aria Forme) *Genesect *Chespin *Chesnaught *Aegislash *Inkay *Dedenne *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde (Core) *Zygarde (10% Forme) *Zygarde (50% Forme) *Zygarde (Complete Forme) *Diancie *Mega Diancie *Hoopa (Confined) *Hoopa (Unbound) *Volcanion *Rowlet *Bewear *Pyukumuku *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Tapu Koko *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Necrozma *Magearna *Abra *Omastar *Scraggy *Fennekin *Braixen *Spewpa *Gogoat *Popplio *Lurantis *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Marshadow *Poipole *Zeraora *Castform *Croconaw *Darmanitan (Zen Mode) *Darmanitan (Standard Mode) *Donphan *Galvantula *Goodra *Grotle *Helioptile *Infernape *Noivern *Samurott *Spiritomb *Cyndaquil *Typhlosion *Volcarona *Scorbunny *Sobble *Grookey *Zacian *Zamazenta *Detective Pikachu *Partner Pikachu *Partner Eevee EarthBound *Ness *Ninten *Pajamas Ness *Robot Ness *Lucas *Fuel *''Masked Man'' Lucas *Poo *Porky Minch *Masked Man *Claus *Flint *Duster *Ana *Lloyd *Teddy *Pippi *EVE *Flying Man *Psycho Car *Giegue *Giygas *Starman *Paula *Jeff *Tony (EarthBound) *Buzz Buzz *Tracy *Ness's Mother *Ness's Father *Mr. Saturn *Dungeon Man *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Master Belch *Phase Distorter *Sky Runner *Dr. Andonuts *Hinawa *Boney *Kumatora *Salsa *Fassad *Pig Mask Army *Porky Statue *Ultimate Chimera *Absolutely Safe Capsule *Osohe Ghost *Mecha-Drago *The Natural Killer Cyborg F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Captain Falcon (Unmasked) *Blood Falcon *Samurai Goroh *Black Shadow *Jody Summer *Pico (F-Zero) *Zoda *Deathborn *Dr. Stewart *Mighty Gazelle *Baba *Octoman *Mr. EAD *Bio-Rex *Jack Levin *The Skull *James McCloud (F-Zero) *Antonio Guster *Super Arrow *Mrs. Arrow *Beastman *John Tanaka *Leon (F-Zero) *Draq *Kate Allen *Phoenix (F-Zero) *Princia Ramode *QQQ *Dai Goroh *Lily Flyer *PJ *Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter *Don Genie *Michael Chain *Dr. Clash *Spade *Roger Buster *Silver Neelsen *Billy *Gomor and Shioh *Dai San Gen *Jane B. Christie *Blitz Wagner Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Polar Bear *Topi *Bee *Condor *Nitpicker *Butterfly *Vegetables Fire Emblem *Marth *Marth (Shadow Dragon) *Masked Marth *Lucina *Masked Lucina *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Chrom *Chrom (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) *Ike (Path of Radiance) *Ike (Radiant Dawn) *Robin (Male) *Robin (Female) *Corrin (Male) *Corrin (Female) *Caeda *Alm *Alm (Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Seliph *Leif (Fire Emblem) *Lyndis *Lyndis (The Blazing Blade) *Hector (Fire Emblem) *Hector (The Binding Blade) *Ephraim *Sothe *Micaiah *Black Knight *Zelgius *Tiki *Tiki (Naga's Voice) *Byleth (Male) *Byleth (Female) *Itsuki Aoi *Itsuki Aoi (Human) *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Wrys *Ogma *Bord and Cord and Barst *Navarre *Merric *Jeorge *Minerva *Maria (Fire Emblem) *Linde *Pegasus Sisters *Nyna *Camus *Sirius *Medeus *Gharnef *Athena *Katrina (Fire Emblem) *Celica *Alm & Celica (Young) *Doma *Sigurd *Deirdre *Julius *Lilina *Michalis *Hardin *Luke *Roderick *Sheena *Eliwood *Raven *Ninian *Karel *Nino *Eirika *L' Arachel *Lyon *Titania *Soren *Mist *Elincia *Queen Elincia *Ashnard *Lissa *Frederick *Lon'qu *Cordelia *Tharja *Olivia *Anna *Gangrel *Walhart *Clarisse *Legion *Owain *Severa *Validar *Azura *Oboro *Niles *Jakob *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura (Fire Emblem) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Garon *Iago *Rowan *Darios *Yelena *Oskar *Velezark *Fjorm *Kiran *Alfonse *Sharena *Gustav *Henriette *Feh *Gunnthrá *Veronica (Fire Emblem) *Bruno *Edelgard *Dimitri (Fire Emblem) *Claude *Sothis *Rhea *Hubert *Dorothea *Ferdinand *Bernadetta *Caspar *Dedue *Felix (Fire Emblem) *Mercedes *Ashe *Annette *Lorenz *Hilda (Fire Emblem) *Raphael *Lysithea *Ignatz *Manuela *Hanneman *Seteth *Flayn *Jeritza *Tsubasa Oribe *Tsubasa Oribe (Carnage Form) *Touma Akagi *Kiria Kurono *Eleonora Yumizuru *Mamori Minamoto *Yashiro Tsurugi Game & Watch *Mr. Game and Watch *Chef (Game & Watch) *Wolf (Game & Watch) *Hammer Man *Ball *Flagman *Fire (Game & Watch) *Judge *Manhole *Helmet *Lion *Parachute *Octopus *Turtle Bridge *Fire Attack *Oil' Panic *Pinball *Black Jack *Squish *Bomb Sweeper *Safebuster *Gold Cliff *Stanley *Tropical Fish *Climber *Rain Shower *Lifeboat *Spitball Sparky *Crab Grab *John Solver Kid Icarus *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Medusa *Eggplant Wizard *Hades *Magnus *Viridi *Pyrrhon *Pit (Original) *Palutena (Original) *Centurion *Three Sacred Treasures *Daybreak *Medusa (Original) *Twinbellows *Hewdraw *Pandora *Amazon Pandora *Thanatos *Orcos *Hades (Final Form) *Specknose *Reaper & Reapette *Psuedo Palutena *Phosphora *Lurchthorn *Dyntos *Arlon *Mimicutie *Cragalanch Wario *Wario *Wario (Overalls) *Mona *Ashley *Dribble and Spitz *Jimmy T. *Jimmy P. *Princess Shokora *Count Connoil *Captain Syrup *Shake King *9-Volt & 18-Volt *Kat & Ana *Dr. Crygor *Orbulon *Wario-Man *Young Cricket *Master Mantis *Penny Crygor *5-Volt *5-Volt (Angry) *Lulu (WarioWare) *Pyoro *Fronks *Wario Bike *Animal Friends *Red *Wanderin' Goom *Pirate Goom *Bobo *Genie *Mad Scienstein *Tiny Wario *Black Jewel *Red-Brief J *Queen Merelda *Merfle the Merfle *Bottomless Coin Sack *Giant Golden Peach Statue *Bandinero *Pitchfork Pikmin *Olimar *Alph *Plasm Wraith *Fiery Blowhog *Louie *The President *Brittany *Charlie *Mockiwi *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Bulborb *Empress Bulblax *Emperor Bulblax *Burrowing Snagret *Baldy Long Legs *Man-at-Legs *Smoky Progg *Swooping Snitchbug *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog *Peckish Aristocrab R.O.B. *R.O.B. *Professor Hector *Smick *Professor Vector *Gyromite *Stack-Up *Radish *Dynamite *Pipe Blue *Pipe Red Animal Crossing *Villager (Male) *Villager (Female) *Isabelle *Digby *Tom Nook *Tom Nook (Nookington's) *Mr. Resetti *Lottie *Jack *Timmy and Tommy *DJ K.K. *K.K. Slider *Don Resetti *Rover *Crazy Redd *Gracie *Gulliver *Porter (Animal Crossing) *Pete *Phyllis and Pelly *Copper and Booker *Joan *Katrina (Animal Crossing) *Lloid *Tortimer *Kapp'n *Kapp'n (Wild World) *Able Sisters *Blathers *Celeste *Harriet *Brewster *Lyle *Kaitlin and Katie *Dr. Shrunk *Frillard *Kicks *Zipper T. Bunny *Serena *Cyrus and Reese *Leif (Animal Crossing) Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) *Wii Fit U Trainer (Female) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) *Wii Fit U Trainer (Male) *Wii Balance Board *Pet *Jackknife *Deep Breathing *Sun Salutation *Tree (Wii Fit) *Dancer *Warrior *Bridge *Gate *Arm and Leg Lift *Super Hoop Punch-Out!! *Little Mac *Wireframe Mac *Hoodie Mac *King Hippo *Aran Ryan *Giga Mac *Doc Louis *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Bear Hugger *Great Tiger *Super Macho Man *Von Kaiser *Don Flamenco *Soda Popinski *Piston Hondo *Disco Kid *The Refree Xenoblade *Shulk *Elma *Rex and Pyra *Fiora *Mecha-Fiora *Reyn *Sharla *Dunban *Melia *Riki *Mumkhar *Metal Face *Dickson *Xord *Alvis *Sorean *Kallian *Lorithia *Tyrea *Otharon *Juju *Gadolt *Elma *Lin *Lao *Gwin *Tatsu *Formula *Mythra *Nia *Tora *Poppi α *Poppibuster *Mòrag *Zeke (Xenoblade) *Vandham *Dromarch *Roc *Brighid *Pandoria *Azurda *Malos *Addam *Lora Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Dog *NES Zapper *Clay Pigeon *Can *Purple Duck *Red Duck Splatoon Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo and Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Tooty *Bottles *Chimpy *Brentilda Winkybunion *Jinjo *The Mighty Jinjonator *Conga the Ape *Nipper *Mutie-Snippet *Yellow Flibbit *Boss Boom Box *Zubba *Dingpot *Klungo *Grunty *Humba Wumba *Jiggy Tingle *Tingle *Pinkle *Uncle Rupee *Barkle *Grand Fairy *Kakashi *Buriki *Lion *Segāre *Majiyo *Sensei *Azusa *Iona *Liar *Princess (Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love) *Tingle's Balloon Eggerland *Lolo *Lala *Lulu (Eggerland) *Grandpa *King Egger *Heart Framers *Alma *Snakey *Medusa and Don Medusa *Leeper *Rocky (Eggerland) *Emerald Framers The Mystery of Murasame Castle *Takamaru *Tanooki *Aosame *Akasame *Ryokusame *Momosame *The Four Orbs *Ayame *Black Ninja *White Ninja *Fire Ninja *Star Ninja *Flashing Ninja *Invisible Ninja *Flying Ninja *Red Castle Ninja *Blue Castle Ninja *Green Castle Ninja *Pink Castle Ninja *Lane Mine *Bomb Shinobu *Fire Shinobu *Tengu *Earth Demon *Hill Bandit *Sword Samurai *Spear Samurai *Flame Ninja *Castle Guard *Porter (The Mystery of Murasame Castle) *Jealous Spirit *Fire Demon *Bridge Guard *Bomb Thrower *Flame Thrower *Blue Daimyo *Green Daimyo *Pink Daimyo *The Murasame Statue *Murasame Clu Clu Land *Bubbles *Unira *Boss Unira *Black Hole *Green Bubbles *Golden Ingot *Turned Ingot *Bonus Fruit (Clu Clu Land) *Bonus Item *Barrier Mach Rider *Mach Rider *Purple-White Rider *Enemy Rider *Green Rider *Red Rider *Blue Rider *Purple Rider *Gray Rider Devil World *Devil (Devil World) *Tamagon *Minion *Red Tamagon *Ice Cream *Holy Book *Bonus Box Excite *Excitebiker *Bobby Malone *Boulder *Frog *Blue Excitebiker *Purple Excitebiker *Announcer (Excitebike) *Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Blue Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Jim Rivers *Ricky Stern *Sarah Hill *Nigel York *Vicky Steele *Firefly *Wolf (Excite Truck) *Rad *Beetle *Ladybug *Grasshopper Wild Gunman *Outlaw *Fear *Gangster *Crazy *Man Hogan's Alley *Gang *Poilceman (Hogan's Alley) *Lady *Mobster *Scared Advance Wars *Andy *Sami *Eagle *Jake *Will *Infantry and Tanks *Max *Nell *Hachi *Olaf *Grit *Kanbei *Sonja *Drake (Advance Wars) *Sturm *Rachel (Advance Wars) *Hawke *Lash *Adder *Flak *Isabella *Brenner *Lin *Forsythe *Tasha *Gage *Greyfield *Waylon *Davis *Caulder *Tabitha *Penny (Advance Wars) *Grunt Balloon Fight *Balloon Fighter *Fish *Popper *Flipper *Alice (Balloon Fight) *Jim *Samm *Flicky Frog *Wacka Wacka Wolf *Shrimp *Snowman *Beaky Bird *Chow Chow the Alligator *Robot *Burner Boy *Buzzy Bee *Pokey Penguins *Wonka the Walrus *Balloon Man *Oiram Repus *Sparky Urban Champion *Urban Champion Fighter *Green Urban Champion Fighter *Shopkeeper's Flower *Lady's Grass *Poilceman (Urban Champion) Joy Mech Fight *Sukapon *Flame *Tiger *Neo *Senju *Sasuke *Eye *Giant *Houou *Dr. Little Emon *Dr. Ivan Walnuts The Earth Fighter Rayieza *Blue *Rimi *Mio *Omori Daichi *Seigi *Hiroki *Pam *Enos *Andoroido *Pios Alien *Staion *Swarm *Spoofer *Spike Fighter *Uerai Shin Onigashima *Shin Donbe *Donbe *Hikari *Old Couple *Ringo *Matsunosuke *Ohana *Kintaro *Mr. Ittai *Mountain Witch *Avatar of Darkness Yuyuki *Goku *Chao *Sanzo *Hakkai *Gojo *Gyumao *Oshakasama *Rasetsujo *Kougaiji *Kinkaku and Ginkaku *Kumojijii (Cloud Geezer) *Katyusha *Sunajijii (Sand Geezer) *Gyudon Store Owner *Gyudon Store Owner's Daughter *Dancing People Detective Club *Ayumi Tachibana *Protagonist (Detective Club) *Shunsuke Utsugi *Tatsuya Hibino *Tetsuharu Komada *Hisako Hayama *Hitomi and Kawai *Tadashi Urabe *The Girl in Back Time Twist *Time Twist of Hero *The Girl *The Merric *Man (Time Twist) *Simp *Rojin *Shimon *Peel *Betray *Lincoln *Akuma (Time Twist) *Akuma Jesus X *Commander *Gunner Attack *Scan Earth *Crtitcal Block *Ship Block *Tree Block *Crystal Block *Scan Blocks *3D-Commander *3D-Gunner Attack *3D-Scan Blocks *3D-Robot Radar Mission *Captain (Radar Mission) *Colonel Booby *Officer Man *Radar Ship *Plane (Radar Mission) *Sevens Commands and Planes Mole Mania *Muddy Mole *Jinbe *Mary Mole *Morris and Mack Mole *Maggie Mole *Melvin Mole *Kangaroo *Sundes *Funton The Frog the for Bell Tolls *Prince of Sablé *Prince Richard *Frog and Snake *Mandola *Jam *Lord Delarin *Ore Supply *Custard Knights *Croakians *Igari Z *Mammoth *Polnareff *Alfred Shopkeeper *Princess Tiramisu Game Boy Camera *Game Boy Camera *Girl (Game Boy Camera) *Princess (Game Boy Camera) *Dancing Man *The Creepy Mans *Doodle Rips Solar Striker *Solar Striker *Mega Striker *Bio-Time *Highed-Attack *Asteroid-UFO *Low-Fly *Down-Laser *Eye-Skill *Star-Space *Galaxy-Rally *Mach-Ship *Car-Void *Space-Dimensions *Boss Starship *FireShip *CityShip *Brain-Eye *P-Item Monster Tactics *Kevin *Gunther *Crane King *Toppy *Taren *Rikon *Sylphy *Dr. Utsunomiya *Zulu *Nightmare (Monster Tactics) *Kratra *Seanemone *Marlinger *Wyneck *Galit *Mommer *Baham *Eye Eye Gardi *Muni Muni *Lilith *Chokichoki *Stan Ivy *Shiira Force *Batome *Barney *Bulu *Nameton *Pinchman Pilotwings *Lark *Lark (Casual Wear) *Kiwi *Kiwi (Casual Wear) *Goose *Robin (Pilotwings) *Light Plane *Hand Glider *Rocket Belt *Skydiving *Tony (Pilotwings) *Shirley *Lance *Instructor *Ibis *Hawk *Plane (Pilotwings) *Turbo Jet Stunt Race FX *F-Type *Tractor Trailer *Coupe *4WD *2WD Panel de Pon *Lip *Cordelia *Windy *Sherbet *Thiana *Ruby *Elias *Flare *Neris *Seren *Phoenix (Panel de Pon) *Dragon *Thanatos *Kain *Zilba *Puzzle League Marvelous *Dion *Max *Jack *Ms. Gina *Winky (Marvelous) *Pilac *King Bull *Patches *Captain Maverick *Gym *Dorothy Sutte Hakkun *Hakkun *Rainbow Fragment *Pot *Switch *Block *Makun *Red, Blue and Yellow Makuns *Lokkun *Buro-Kun *Tsubo-Kun *One-Way *Glass Plate *Togetoto Teleroboxer *Harry (Teleroboxer) *Pagero *Spokong *Dorihey *Bomkun *Prin *Ikanger *Tukikage *Milky Galactic Pinball *Galactic Ball *Starship (Galactic Pinball) *Asteroid *Alien *Skull *Frog *UFO *Devil *Jump Machine *Earth Secret of Doom *Center Post Blast Corps *J-Bomb *Cyclonesuit *Thunderfist *Ram Dozer *Skyfall *Backlash *Barista *Side Swipe *Enemy Dozer *Carrier *Shuttle Jet Force Gemini *Juno *Vela *Lupus *Floyd *King Jeff *Magnus and Midge *Gimlet *The Amazing Mining Brothers *Ivana the Bear *Diamond Geezer *Fet-Bubb *Lurg *Mechantids *Mizar Wave Race *Ryota Hayami *Rob Haywood *Bones Haywood *Ayumi Stewart *Miles Jester *Dave Mariner *Nigel Carver *Serena Del Mar *Wave Racers 1080 *Akari Hayami *Crystal Hayami *Ricky Winterborn *Frosty Winterball *Kensuke Kimachi *Dion Blaster *Kemen Vazquez *Titanium Vasquez *Tara Hunter *Snowman *1080 Snowboarder Sin and Punishment *Saki Amamiya *Isa Jo *Airan Jo *Achi *Ruffian *Brad *Kachua *Radan *Kachi *Commander Deko *Hibaru Yaju *Ariana Shami *Armon Ritter *Orion Tsang *NS Ironbat Custom Robo *Ray MK II *Ray MK III *Ray *X-Ray *Hero (Custom Robo Battle Revolution) *Flare MK II *Flare *Milky Way *Hero (Custom Robo) *Doppelganger *Annie *Bayonette *Javelin *AIRS *Ray Sky *Metal Bear *Ray II Dark *Comet *Majel *Swift *Pluto *Gigantron Turbo *Custom Robos *Robo Cube *Jameson & A.I.R.S. *Hero (Custom Robo GX) *Luna *Vanessa *Zola *Messier *Corona *Amy *Claymore *Planet *Chick *Kunai *Borane *Tempest *Tricerion *Bit *Phoenix (Custom Robo) *Ray Warrior *Ray Legend *Marcia *Harry (Custom Robo Battle Revolution) *Ernest *Linda *Mira *Sergei *Oboro *Ruhiel *Glory *Sol *Chickenheart *Rahu III *Seal Kid *Rakensen *Athena *Metal Ape *Hero (Custom Robo Arena) *Liv *Dennis *Serene *Sling *Bull *Marv *Eddy (Custom Robo) *Miranda *Rock Hound *Dodecane *Mistral Kururin *Kururin *Professor Rabbit *Kakarin *Hualin *Marilyn *Picaline *Cucklin *Hyocolin *Hokorin *Gekirin *Lablin *Magic's Baron *Cappard *Tenko *Napolon *Helirin *Helibokaan *Action Helirins Napoleon *Napoleon *Alessandro Izanghi *Davout *Lannes *Wellington *Tussaud *Murat *Nelson *Augereau *Rosset *Champollion *Henri *Jeanne d'Arc *Emile *Nostradamus *Alexandre *Soldat Ennemi *Royalists Magical *Hero (Magical Starsign) *Heroine (Magical Starsign) *Boy (Magical Vacation) *Girl (Magical Vacation) *Mokka *Kirche Pintail *Putty *Pyrite *Candy Mintblue *Cabernet Cheaptrick *Cidre Rainbow *Cassis Lumberyard *Arancia Scorenote *Chocolat Cracks *Sesame Ashpot *Pistachio Maplewood *Olive Tearclown *Blueberry Lakeside *Lemon Airsupply *Ganache Nighthawk *Peche Farmer *Miss Madeleine *Principal Biscotti *Pizza *Grenadine *Gyuuhi Ogura *Pico (Magical Starsign) *Sorbet *Lassi *Chai *Abalon Demar *Brie Pourri *Mugwort *Semolina *Nogg *Farina *Pooka *Biek Fowler *Broker *Detective Beignet *Fondue *Durum *Magnus Muzzleflash *Gelato *Kir *King Suspiro *Tom Yam *Gil Mudflap *Parfait *Caldarroste *General Knucklestorm *Brioche *Gamelan *Minister Munster *Robot 12S *Cresson *Lord Persimmon *Master Chard *Master Kale *Neumann the Magical Rocket *Potfolks *Sparrow Tomato Adventure *DeMille *Tomatrio *Parsley *Aretha *Sophie *Lyric *Celemo *The Hanzo Brothers *Hack and Slash *Oops *Valvy *Gyosho King *Buccaves *Gimika Mania *Ouch *What *Letitbe *Shutup *Chekitout *King Abira *Toy Parts Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu *Panechu/Blue Panechu *Yellow Panechu *Green Panechu *Red Panechu *Giant Panechu *Face Refrigerador *Ritsuko *Mitsuo *Iidabashi *Tanaka-San *Nulari-Kun *Houtai-Kun *Petitla-Kun *Nakami-Kun *Hohe-Kun Chailen *Li'l Blue *Midori *Smidori *Usakin *Walker (Chailen) *Bottle *Beard *Hirokacha *Kirako *Shinobi *107 *Bambuu *Pig (Chailen) Calciobit *Pocket Football Player/Blue Athlete *Green Athlete *White Athlete *Orange Athlete *Black Athlete *Red Athlete *Gray Athlete *Light-Blue Athlete *Purple Athlete *Yellow Athlete *Announcer (Calciobit) *Professor (Calciobit) *Computer Man *Sleeping Man *Shop Avatar Man *Brown Dog *Gray Dog *Secretary *Dog Statue Sennen Kazoku *Cupid *Kamisama *Devil (Sennen Kazoku) *Akuma (Sennen Kazoku) *Aijou Boom no Ya Oriental Blue Ao no Tengai *Tenran *Aoi *Gedo *Tenkamaru *Prof. REN *Wakanahime *Judge *Garasya *Jyube *Kashinkoshi *Suigetsu *Kagura *Ukon of Shadow *Medicus *Mahouin Shizuka Drill Dozer *Jill and the Drill Dozer *Grutch *Gearmo *Doug *Shopkeeper (Drill Dozer) *Detective Carrie *Police Squad *Skullker Thug *Croog *Professor (Drill Dozer) *Commisioner *Magnet Sisters *Holly *Big Drill *Diamonds *Doom Dozer bit Generations *Dialhex *Boundish *Dotstream *Coloris *Orbital *Soundvoyager *Digidrive *Aquia *D-Code *PicoPict *Zengage *BoxLife *Nalaku *Orbient *Cubello *Rotohex *Light Trax *Rotozoa Rhythm Heaven *Chrous Kids *Marshal *Karate Joe *Tap Trial Girl *DJ School *Student *Tibby *Monkey *The Wandering Samurai *Wandering Samurai (Rhythm Heaven Fever) *Barista *Munchy Monk *Miss Ribbon *Cam *Reporter and Wrestler *The Huebirds of Happiness *Love Posse/MC Adore *The Tall Tappers *Moai Kids *Stomp Farmer *Sneaky Spirits *Sick Beats Doctor *Baxter and Forthington *Sumo Brothers The Legendary Starfy *Starfy *Starly *Moe *Mashtooth *Mega Mashtooth *Old Man Lobber *Ogura *Evil *Evil (2nd Form) *Mermaid *The Terrible Trio *Ruby (The Legendary Starfy) *Aqua *Mattel *Coral *Prince Bunston *Jojiro *Pearl Sprite *Puchi Ogura *Degil *Konk *Bankirosu *Doppel *Buirun *Rabiati *Papa Star *Mama Star *Herman *Chonmagyo *Seiuchi-Kun Golden Sun *Isaac *Isaac (Dark Dawn) *Matthew *Felix (Golden Sun) *Garet *Jenna *Agatio *Tyrell *Blados *Ivan (Golden Sun) *Mia *Sheba *Piers *Saturos *Menardi *Alex (Golden Sun) *Karst *Kraden *Karis *Sveta *Eoleo *Briggs *Chalis *Volechek *Djinns *Wise One Chibi-Robo *Chibi-Robo *Super Chibi-Robo *Drake Redcrest *Jenny Sanderson *Mr. Sanderson/Papa *Mrs. Sanderson/Mama *Jenny, Keith and Lucky *Telly Vision *Telly *Spydorz *Giga-Robo *Lost Alien *Sarge *Free Ranger *Chibi-Tot *Smoglings *Curator *Gyorians *Sergeant Smogglor *Chibi-House GiFTPiA *Pockle *Kyappy *Mayer *Mappo *Tenjin *Tao *Parter *Yukio *Anne *Peevee *King *Apron *Madorosu *Rumiko *Chibita *Met *Grandbaya *DEEJ *Dave *Ziggy *Ejinso *Galerio *Cha-Musume *Mappo 2 *Chan *SP1 *SP2 *Nova *Encino Cubivore *Pig (Cubivore) *Alpha *Chicken *Cow *Puppy *Colormeat *Dark Colormeat *Maraca Pale *Squirtgun Pale Dark *Hanky Pale *Scarf Pale Dark *Play Pale *Notebook Pale Dark *Enemy-Mest Fesitvied *Boss Meat *Insanity Cubivore *Stomach Doshin the Giant *Doshin the Giant *Jashin the Giant *Sodor *Islanders *Envy *Doshin Cube *Tree *Rocket Eternal Darkness *Alexandra Rovias *Pious Augustus (Centurion) *Pious Augustus (True Form) *Ellia *Anthony *Karim *Dr. Maximillian Roivas *Dr. Edward Lindsey *Paul Luther *Roberto Bianchi *Peter Jacob *Edward Roivas *Michael Edwards *Ulyaoth *Xel'lotath *Chattur'gha *Mantorok *Essences of the Ancients *Black Guardian *Tome of Eternal Darkness Odama *Yamanouchi Kagetora *Bell *Red Soldier *Black Soldier *River *Horse (Odama) *Rice Ball *Cavalry *Key's Gate *Onigiri Nintendogs *Toy Poodle *Labrador Retriever *Golden Retriever *Shiba Inu (Nintendogs) *Chihuahua *French Bulldog *Beagle *Welsh Corgi *Siberian Husky *Miniature Dachshund *Jack Russell Terrier *Calico *RoboPup Polarium *Polarium Man *Yellow Swap *Green Swap *Red Block *White Block *3D-Orange None Block Tomodachi *Shopkeeper (Tomodachi Life) *Shopkeeper's Robot Head *Shopkeeper's Black Head *Mr. Tomo *Head Mii *Hot Dog Mii *Captain Mii *Red Ranger Mii/Damo *White Ranger Mii *Chicken Mii *Panda Mii *Skeleton Mii *Pirate Mii *Mermaid Mii *Builderman Mii *Football Mii *Golden/Golden Interior *Mii Apartments/Tomodachi Life Ouendan *Ryuta Ippongi *Hayato Saionji *Hajime Tanaka *Kai Domeki *Atsushi Saito *Ittetsu Suzuki *Sayaka Amemiya *Aoi Kanda *Anna Lindhurst *Shinta Kikuchi *Kaoru Kiryuin *Tsuyoshi Moriyama *Kenshin Sugita *Rin Shirosaki *Honoka Kawai *Reika Minazuki *Planet Earth *Planet Earth (Ouendan 2) Fossil Fighters *Jura *Tria *Boy (Fossil Fighters: Champions) *Girl (Fossil Fighters: Champions) *Hunter *Rosie/Rosie Richmond *Nibbles *T-Rex *Dr. Diggins *The B.B. Bandits *Holt *The Digadig Tribe *Captain Woolbeard *Saurhead *Duna *Mr. Richmond *King Dynal *Guhnash *Tocci *Outdoor Joe *Pollen *Raptor *Kent *Stella *Terry *Dokron *Skull (Fossil Fighters) *Nate *Capitan Stryker *Dr. Digmore *Karl Kowloon *Olga Stroganoff *Sean *Drake (Fossil Fighters) *Liu Ren Electroplankton *Nanocarp *Hanenbow *Volvoice *Luminarrow *Sun-Animalcule *Lumilloop *Trapy *Beatnes *Marine-Crystals Jam with the Band *Barbara the Bat *Tingtin the Bat *Pockin' the Death *Gekidan/Shiki *Yu Ayasaki *Guy (Jam with the Band) *Man (Jam with the Band) *Woman (Jam with the Band) *Boy (Jam with the Band) *Mask Male Magnetica *Magnetica Man *Red Ball *Blue Ball *Yellow Ball *Light-Blue Ball *Purple Ball *Green Ball *White Ball *Magnet *Secret of Magnetica's Doom Jet Impulse *Crimson *Hero (Jet Impulse) *Haman *Naomi *Lewis *William *Mar *Ariana *Ken *Miffness *Hybar *Admiral *Cunningham *Orland *Ginger *Allen (Jet Impulse) *Diane *Haru *Cohen *Aliman *Ambalard *Sieg *Max, Links and Dax *Kurzval *Dr. Vladimir *Fire Lizard *Macara Project Hacker *Satoru Amatsubo *Rina Kokubo *Misuzu Sekushi *Valdes *Kei Minami *Toshiki Ookouchi *Blitz Hotel Dusk *Kyle Hyde *Mila Evans *Rachel (Hotel Dusk) *Ed Vincent *Louis DeNonno *Helen Parker *Iris *Melissa Woodward *Jenny Smith *Dunning Smith *Brian Bradley *Kevin Woodward *Jeff Damon *Robert Evans *Rosa Fox *Martin Summer *Grace Woodward *Alan Parker *Margaret Patrice *Marie Rivet *Frank Raver *Steve Wolf *Charles Jeunet *Sidney Reagen *Betty Meyer *Nicole Reagen *Dylan Fitcher *Rex Foster *Chris Hyde *Jeanie Hyde Trace Memory *Ashley Robbins/Ashley Mizuki Robbins *Jessica Robbins *Richard Robbins *Captain *D *Bill Edward *Sayoko Robbins *Dan Maxwell *Matthew Crusoe *Ryan Gray *Agent John Smith *Greg Davis *Charlotte Graham *Elizabeth Alfred *Rex Alfred Kurikin Nano Island Story *Nano Academy Student (Boy) *Nano Academy Student (Girl) *Megumi *Daisuke *Yas *Kazuki *Misaki *Maki *Kanako *Goro *Noriko *Ayano *Donki *Lisa *Junpei *Yamanaka Teacher *Asuka Teacher *Kurikin Soma Bringer *Welt *Idea *Einsatz *Jadis *Millers *Cadenza *Forte *Granada *Monica *Myrtle *Tinplate *Knee *Laban *Ishtar *Ribe *Eleos *Orpheus *Angels Glory of Heracles *Glory of Heracles Hero *Leucos *Axios *Heracles *Eris *Achilles *Peera *Agon *General Heracles *Captain Gazs *Decleos *Sweet Man *Eudross *Patroclus *Dilos *Kassandra *Heron *Daidaros *Athenai King *Docos *Tupone Super Control Mecha MG *Warrior Mech Gauss *Musketeer Daltania *HM Mech Rosa *Ningyo Kouchuu Viigaru *Chokyu Ningyo Saifa *Aktur *Ganman Ningyo Boruton *Ninja Kugutsu Jinga *Warrior Mech Car *Martin *Kay *Galloy *Melissa *Anmary A Kappa's Trail *Kappa *Anppa *Hakkpa *Cappa *Gappa *Bappa *Pappa *Lappa *Ghost Hand *Orange Fish *Yellow Fish *Turtle *Crab *Squid *Zooka *Gatachmgy Style Savvy *Stylist/Shop Assistant *Rococco *Grace *Libby *Jenica *Capsule *Renee *Dominic *Masquerade *AZ-USA *Eunice *Godfrey *Penbridge *Sonata *Erika *Felicity *Karamomo *Mad-Jack *Raven *May (Style Savvy) *Zoe *Joey *Azusa *Natalie *Michaela/Evie *Style Savvy ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat *Aisya *Bullnequ *Dan (ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat) *Emu *Maritie *Jeekwawen *Cootrolan *Aceshin XV *Bamyganant Slide Adventure MAGKID *Magkid *Midori Mushi *Super Midori *Water Mushi *Scissor Mushi *Cage Mushi *Fire Mushi *Crab Mushi *Fish Mushi *Pumpkin Mushi *Robotman Starship Defense *Starship Defense/Patrol Player/Green Starship *Red Starship *Blue Starship *Tank Enemy *Orange Tank Enemy *Defense/Patrol *Green Block (Starship Defense/Starship Patrol) *Rainbow Block *White Circle *Power *Green Switch *Patrol Doom *Gatling Gun *Missile Gun *Scam Laser *Missiles *Vilcan Personal Trainer: Cooking *Chef (Personal Trainer: Cooking) *Child's Head *Young Chef *Professor Kageyama *Maths's Hands *Activity Meter Picross *Shiba Inu (Picross) *Prof. Block *Batting *The Letters *Stairs *Cell Phone *Sofa *Exclamation Mark *Plus Symbol *Puzzle Pieces *Boxer *Suitcase *Rabbit *Horse *Lighter *Blackboard *Paddle *Glider *Penguin *Cat Reflect Missile *Blue Starship *Red Starship *Green Starship *Level Up Circle *Red Maze *Blue Stage *Blue Block *Red Block *Green Block Flametail *Flametail Racer Player *Rainbow Stage *Planets *Radar *Missile *Push *Ignite *Zapall *Orange Block *Gray Block *Purple Block *Pink Block *Yellow Block *Green Block (Flametail) Looksley's Line Up *Looksley *Rainbow Peoples *Castle *Town *Beach *City *Ship *Desk Exclamation Rangers *Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Pink Ranger *Green Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Enemy Ranger *The King StreetPass Mii Plaza Nintendoji *Kageshina Karabe/Nintendoji *Shopkeeper (Nintendoji) *Blue of Statue *Teardrop's Skill *Darkness *Blue of Doom *Green of Ace *Ninten Chest *Rainbow Five of Art *Yellow Symbol Wii Play *Boy (Wii Play) *Light-Blue Boy *Cat *Man (Wii Play) *Two Girls *Woman (Wii Play) *Female *Man (Wii Play) *Guy (Wii Play) *Child *Daughter *Target *Ping Pong *Dance *Hockey *Billiards *Fish *Cow *Tank Dynamic Blade *Frey *Freya *Odin *Brunnhilde *Isun *Tulle *Frigg *Heimdal *Loki *Sigmund *Helgi *Leggin *Vernd *Lahn *Gunter *Hagen *Alvirda *Magician of the Great God *Giant of the Wind *Flungnil The Last Story *Zael/Elza *Dagran *Syrenne *Yurick *Lowell *Mirania *Calista *Count Arganan *General Asthar *Sir Therius *Zangurak Pandora's Tower *Aeron *Elena *Mavda *Zeron *Ruben *Vestra *0 / Tsuma Snowpack Park Bonsai Barber *Spudsworth *Bristly Bob *Maizy *Catnip *The Cherry Twins *Reg Wedge *Mr. Stickle *Charlotte the Starlet *Strawbinski *Juniper *Charles B. Foster *Mollyflower World of Goo *Goo *Bomb *Sticky Bomb *Black Goo *Ugly Goo *Beauty Goo *Water Goo *Red Goo *Spike Goo *Small Ugly Goo *The Sign Painter *Customers *MOM *Fisty *The Beauty Generator *The Burning Man *Misty *Robots *Alice (World of Goo) *Bob *The Servers You, Me and the Cubes *Fallo (Boy) *Fallo (Girl) *Cubie *Cube *True Cubes Maboshi's Arcade *Maboshi's Ball *Sword *Enemy Ball *Health's Item Power *Chick *MP's Power Up *Wheel *Wheelies *Sudden *Enemy Air Ball *Up Block *Goal *Green Blocks *Snake *Warning Room *Next Stage *Town *TQPJ *Mr. Maboshi FlingSmash *Zip *Pip *Fire Zip *Robo-Zip *King and Lady *Professor (FlingSmash) *Biggy Shoveston *Master Caster *Big Bad Blockfish *Folderoll *Omminus Captain Rainbow *Captain Rainbow *Nick *Mimin *Shadow *Fishing *Chest *Chair Mimin *Population of Upper Husband *Hikari at the Beach with Light And-Kensaku *Ando Kensaku/Ando-Kensaku *Red Kensaku *Orange Kensaku *Chicken Kensaku *Fear Kensaku *Green Kensaku *Aqua Kensaku *Blue Kensaku *Purple Kensaku *Blossom Kensaku *Pink Kensaku *Dog Kensaku *Alien Kensaku *Warning Bomb Miiverse *Bigley *Three Miiverses *Data File's Face *Letter Kiki Trick *Noise *Zebra *Madame *TV *Chuck *Yellow TV *Blue TV *Noise's Mom/Noise's Mother *Mimio *Mimiyo *Mimika *Mimito *Doctor Mimisuke *Mimiko *Teacher *Mimihei Takt of Magic *Orville *Robert *Lola *Theodore *Herta *Black Magic's Hand *Igor (Takt of Magic) *Charlotte *Sortie *Kominto *Samuel *Wilco *Aileron *Glen *Neville *Corsair *Hatchieggu *Hakoinu Just Dance *Just Dance Player/Dance Man *Amaya *Bhaya *Kazko *Tekashi *She *Male (Just Dance) *David *Four Girls *Hanva *Two Girls Disaster: Day of Crisis *Raymond Bryce *Steve Hewitt *Major Evans *Gordon *Banks *Lisa Hewitt *Iris Brooks *Colonel Haynes *President Lewis Aura-Aura Climber *Aura Aura *UFO *Laser Gate *Yellow Ball *Health Circle *Dimension *Green Crystal *Level Up Power *Pipe PictoChat *Mr. PictoChat *Standard *Fire (PictoChat) *Missiles *Minecart *Spikes *Blocks *Springs *Carnival Ride *Pendulum *Gusty Gus *Gusty Gus (2nd Form) *Farm *Whale *Clock *Clock (2nd Form) *Spears *Eyes *Lines *Extension *House *Scaffolding *Dominoes *Singing Man *Tree (PictoChat) *Trees *Boat (Basic Platform) *Boat (Shallow Water) *Umbrella *Angry Eyes *Seesaw *Paper Airplanes *Car *Clouds *Poles *Escalator *Sunset *Girders *Noses *Dolphins *Script *Tornado *Sparks *Shooting Star *Staring Contest *Infinity *Road *Pipes (PictoChat) *Faucet *Policeman (PictoChat) *Moon *Boots *Changing Weather Line Attack Heroes Steel Diver Sakura Samurai Dillon's Rolling Western Pushmo Tokyo Crash Mobs HarmoKnight Fluidity Thru Freakyforms Darumeshi Sports Store BOXBOY Code Name S.T.E.A.M. Shovel Knight Culdcept Miitopia Momotarou Densetsu Tank Troopers Nintendo Land The Wonderful 101 NES Remix The Swapper Little Inferno Devil's Third Year Walk Tiny Thief Swords & Soldiers ARMS 1-2-Switch Snipperclips Metal Gear *Solid Snake *Old Snake *Naked Snake *Venom Snake *Liquid Snake *Gray Fox *Hal Emmerich *Roy Campbell *Meryl Silverburgh *Mei Ling *Solidus Snake *Rosemary *Big Boss *The Boss *EVA *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 3) *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 5) *Zero (Metal Gear Solid 3) *Raiden *Kazuhira Miller *Paz Ortega Andrade *Strangelove *Quiet *Iroquois Pliskin *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAY *Gekko *Metal Gear ZEKE *Metal Gear KODOQUE *Sahelanthropus *Cardboard Box *Cypher Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Rookie/Buddy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Super Sonic *Amy Rose *Metal Sonic *Classic Knuckles *Knuckles *Chaotix *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Perfect Chaos *Chao *Hero Chao *Dark Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Super Shadow *Rouge the Bat *Cream and Cheese *Omega *Blaze the Cat *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Silver The Hedgehog *Super Silver *Sonic the Werehog *Death Egg Robot *Death Egg *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Honey the Cat *Tikal *Omochao *Biolizard *Commander *Black Doom *Princess Elise *Marine the Raccoon *Shahra *Merlina the Wizard *Whips *Chip *Sticks the Badger *The Deadly Six *Infinite Mega Man *Mega Man *Proto Man *X *Model X *Bass *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Beat *Treble *Auto *Duo *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Mettaur *Eddie *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Yellow Devil *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Drill Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Napalm Man *Dark Man 4 *Knight Man *Wind Man *Slash Man *Sword Man *Galaxy Man *Full Armor X *X (Ultimate Armor) *Zero (Zero Buster) *Zero (Z-Saber) *Axl *Sigma *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Storm Eagle *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Sting Chameleon *Flame Mammoth *Mega Man Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Data *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Teisel Bonne *Bon Bonne *MegaMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Geo Stelar & Omega-Xis *Star Force Mega Man *Mega Man Zero *Vent *Model ZX Pac-Man Street Fighter Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Cloud (Advent Children) *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Barret Wallace *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Chaos *Zack Fair *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Reeve Tuesti *Rufus Shinra *Professor Hojo *Materia *Bugenhagen *Sephiroth *Black Mage *Moogle *Chocobo *White Mage *Ninja Bayonetta Castlevania Persona Dragon Quest *Hero (Dragon Quest)/Luminary *Erdrick *Solo *Eight *Sabrecub *Great Sabrecat *Cetacea *Slime *King Slime *Dracky *Golem *Sanguini *Manguini *Jade *Serena *Rab *Erik *Veronica (Dragon Quest) *Sylvando *Bianca Bomberman *Bomberman *Mini Bomber *Pretty Bomber *Black Bomber *Red Bomber *Blue Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Green Bomber *Pink Bomber *Aqua Bomber *Louie *Spellmaker *Buggler *Pommy *The Five Dastardly Bombers *Great Bomber & the Four Bomber Kings *Mujoe & the Hige Hige Bandits *Altair & the Masked Trio *Five Dastardly Bombers *Sirius *Buggler *Max (Bomberman) *Ballom *Pommy Jack Bros. Yokai-Watch Professor Layton *Professor Layton *Luke Triton *Flora Reinhold *Emmy Altava *Aurora *Inspector Chelmey *Barton *Don Paolo *Inspector Clamp Grosky *Jean Descole *Raymond *Leon Bronev *Katrielle Layton *Granny Riddleton *Dean Delmona *Pavel *Stachenscarfen *Colby *Hanna *Aldus *Keats Bubsy Pong Mii *Disc Dog *Sebastian Tube *Party Phil Super Smash Bros. *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Mii Mage *Mii Athlete *Mii Arrow *Mii Doppleganger *Sandbag *Smash Ball *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Galleom *Duon *Tabuu *Master Giant *Master Beast *Master Edges *Master Core *Galeem *Dharkon *Zabu *Fighting Polygon Team *Fighting Wire Frames *Fighting Alloy Team *Fighting Mii Team *Fighting Rainbow Team *Primid *Mite *Bytans *Roturret *Shadow Bug *Subspace Bomb *Ancient Minister Others *Sheriff *Mr. You *Pitcher & Batter *Tennis Player *Ossan *Soccer Player *Mr. Stevenson *Volleyball Player *Fighter Hayabusa *Star Man (Pro Wrestling) *Hockey Players *Aerobics Trainer *Barker Bill *Mike Jones *Zoda (StarTropics) *Diskun *Imajin *MONSTER *Knight (Knight Move) *Yakuman Player *Gator *Maruhige Shop Owner/Maruo Maruhige *Satoru *Queen Azarel *Dr. Wright *ST Falcon *Tin Star *Uniracer *Oni *Girl from Hajimari no Mori *Parabo and Satebo *Tee Shot Team *Marina Lightyears *Itoi Shigesato *Carnival Committee *Yama *John Raimi *John Raimi (True Form) *Sagi *Milly *Geolyte *Dr. Kawashima *Dr. Kawashima (Concentration Training) *Dr. Lobe *Elite Beat Agents *Elite Beat Divas *Dzuke-Chan *English Teacher *Panic Ball *Common Sense Guide *Pixel Man *Playing Card *Financial Genius Squirrel *Face Trainer and Miles *Hsien *Num Diddly *Library Owl and Cat *Vince *Heian Era Poet and Shiguruden *Hobonichi Mascot *Flipnote Frog *Prince Saruno *Endless Ocean Diver *Mio and Mayu Amakura *Yuri Kozukata *Maya Category:Spirits Category:Series